


Хобби

by KisVani



Category: Riese the Series
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:38:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3594912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Насилие, издевательства, смерти, издевательства над трупами, шитье.<br/>У Геррика тоже есть хобби.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Хобби

Геррик неспешно спускался по винтовой лестнице. Вниз, ниже хозяйственных подвалов, в которых стояли огромные, гремящие холодильные установки. Ниже наглухо запечатанных хранилищ артефактов ушедших эпох. Ниже императорской сокровищницы. Ниже даже тюрьмы, в которой гнили враги Секты, от которых еще надеялись получить полезную информацию.  
В самых глубоких подземельях были личные владения Геррика. Здесь он отдыхал и занимался своим хобби.  
Геррик любил шить и делать приятные глазу поделки.  
Многие в Элизии не согласились бы, что его творчество чего-то стоит, но он сам полагал, что главное — это чувствовать вдохновение во время работы. Геррик собирал людей, которые были никому не нужны и не могли служить интересам Секты. Он делал их лучше, возмещая количество качеством.  
Сегодня он собирался закончить композицию, которую задумал еще несколько недель назад, но тогда подходящих материалов не было.  
Геррик вошел в комнату, освещаемую яркими белыми лампами. Их привезли с другой стороны моря, и они работали на энергии генераторов. Как только Секта утвердится в Элизии, они собирались наладить производство и здесь, потому что эта империя, несмотря на некоторые прорывы, все еще удручала уровнем технического развития в слишком многих областях.  
Как Геррик и просил, его детали доставили. Двое мужчин и две женщины лежали на каменном полу, связанные по рукам и ногам. Низкий стол для работы пока пустовал, а на втором, узком и высоком, ровным рядом лежали все нужные инструменты. Обычно Геррик ограничивался лишь ярко-алой толстой нитью и изогнутыми иголками, которыми легко прокалывать плоть, но порой ему необходимы были тесаки, щипцы и пилы. А изредка еще длинная ложка с заостренными краями, которой он вытаскивал людям глаза, когда это было необходимо для его работы. И, конечно, дополнительные веревки. Когда все швы будут наложены, он сможет избавиться от веревок, но на начальном этапе работы они были просто необходимы.  
Сегодня Геррик не собирался ничего пилить, отрезать или удалять, его идея не требовала ничего слишком сложного.  
Он подхватил одного из связанных мужчин, того, что был постарше, и закинул на стол. После добавил к нему второго и связал их вместе.  
— Прошу, не надо, умоляю. Я сделаю все, что хотите, — хриплым голосом попросил младший мужчина, мотая головой с темными спутанными космами.  
— Я дам вам денег, — посулил второй мужчина, тучный и лысый, — хватит на всю оставшуюся жизнь.  
Женщины молчали, только осоловело смотрели на Геррика.  
— Тихо, — сказал тот и потянул руку мужчины, пообещавшего деньги, на себя, одним движением ломая кость.  
Мужчина захрипел, но Геррик словно не услышал этого: главное — придать нужную форму. Он прижал руку продолжающего молить парня к плечу и закинул ее ему за шею. После взялся за изогнутую иголку и начал осторожно пришивать кисть к спине.  
Подземелье наполнилось криками, но это был неизбежный аккомпанемент кропотливой работы.  
Путем долгих исследований Геррик обнаружил, что лучше всего поделки выходили, если детали были живыми во время сборки. Потом, после завершения, их надо было убить. Иначе, дергаясь, они могли пустить насмарку все его старания. Одна из девушек уже сейчас попыталась распутать веревки, но Геррик подошел к ней, схватил за шею и поднял над полом. Он сжал руку не настолько сильно, чтобы убить, но достаточно, чтобы девушка потеряла сознание.  
Потом он закончил с кистью конвульсивно дергающегося мужчины и переложил девушку на колени ему и второму мужчине, чей взгляд расфокусировался: до сегодняшнего момента он три дня просидел без воды и еды, пока Геррик подбирал подходящие детали для композиции с ним, и теперь вот-вот мог потерять сознание.  
Геррик перевязал веревки на девушке: теперь он связал вместе правые руки ее и парня, а левую примотал к его ноге. А потом принялся зашивать по намеченным линиям. Светлая кожа девушки приятно контрастировала с темной парня и смуглой — мужчины. Кровь же у них была одинаковой по цвету, красной, засыхающей почти черными потеками и узорами.  
Женщина, которую Геррик еще не начал добавлять в композицию, закричала, мужчина вторил ей. Он уже сорвал голос и больше хрипел; парень и девушка молчали. И чувствуя, как холодеет тело девушки, Геррик тяжело вздохнул. Он все-таки не рассчитал и убил деталь своего творения. Это означало только то, что теперь придется поторопиться, пока ее тело не закоченело так, что пришлось бы ломать его в лишних местах.  
Когда первые швы были наложены и закреплены, Геррик опять отложил иголку и подошел к женщине. Она была близка к старости, но в этом-то он и видел красоту, то сочетание, которое идеально подчеркнет детали его творения.  
Женщину Геррик упер в спины мужчин, приподняв их. Она даже не пыталась вырваться, а только тихо что-то шептала. Прислушавшись, он понял, что она молится старым богам. Тем самым, которым поклонялись в Элизии до появления Секты.  
Геррик положил ладонь на голову женщины и вонзил иголку в край ее уха, старательно пришивая ушную раковину к плечу младшего мужчины. Дальше он соединил руки женщины между собой и принялся работать над ними.  
Она опять закричала и начала дергаться, от этого разорвался аккуратный шов на ее ухе, но Геррик решил для себя, что так даже лучше. Кровь окрашивала его руки, кожу деталей его творения и стол под ними. Смешивалась между собой, создавая свою собственную гармонию.  
Последним штрихом было пришить женщину к остальным, и тут ее, к великому сожалению Геррика, все же пришлось убить: шея отказывалась поворачиваться под нужным ему углом. Парень и мужчина очнулись: из-за их движений и попыток освободиться из швов сочилась кровь.  
Крики прекратились, когда Геррик сломал шеи им обоим. Оставшиеся мелкие стежки и детали он доделывал уже на мертвых телах.  
Его творения получилось не идеальным, но именно таким, каким он видел его в своих редких, полных голоса Богини снах.


End file.
